


I want your taste on my tongue, won't you warm my bones within?

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Series: so won't you take a breath and dive in deep 'cause I came here so you'd come for me [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Femslash February, Gags, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Making Out, Orgy, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Switching, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, first time cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: Claire invites some of her friends over for an orgy.





	1. for now let's get away on a Roman holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how we didn't know what the parameters of the universe were in the last installment of this series? Well, we figured it out. 
> 
> Welcome to sex-positive kinky queer world. Imagine a New York City, and indeed a world, fairly like our own... except it's generally understood and not a big deal that lots of people regularly have kinky, queer sex. Sometimes it's with your significant other(s), sometimes it's with friends, sometimes it's with strangers, sometimes it's with a whole group, it's not a big deal. And a lot of people are employed in sex-related fields (be that pro-domme work, sex education, sex blogging, etc.) and that's also not something anyone feels shy about.
> 
> Happy Femslash February, friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives at Claire's apartment and gets comfortable before the festivities begin.

The buzzer goes off an hour early, and Claire’s not exactly sure what she’s expecting, but it isn’t Elektra standing there with several burly men behind her. “Hello,” Elektra purrs, smiling. “I’ve brought some lovely gentlemen to help construct the furniture.”

Claire’s been wondering about the large boxes that have been arriving at her place over the last week. Guess that explains it. “Hi,” she says, a bit warily. “The boxes of...stuff...are all over there.” She waves to where it’s all stacked, waiting for...well, this.

“Excellent.” Elektra gestures to the men. “Go on, there are instructions.” Then she turns to Claire. “Karen’s waiting in the hallway,” she says. “Do you have somewhere she can wait that’s out of the way? She’s a bit…done-up at the moment.”

Claire tries to keep her expression neutral. “I guess she could wait in the bedroom?”

“Alright.” Elektra goes out into the hall and comes back in leading Karen on a leash. Karen’s wearing a big coat, but it’s the sort of coat that’s probably hiding the lack-of-clothing underneath it. (Elektra’s wearing something similar.) “How are you doing, princess?” she asks, and strokes Karen’s hair in a way that comes across as both affectionate and possessive.

“I’m doing alright,” Karen murmurs, daring to glance up and give Claire a shy smile.

Claire smiles back, because she’s not really sure what _else_ to do. “It’s back there,” she says, gesturing in the general direction of her bedroom.

“Thank you,” purrs Elektra, leading Karen away. She comes back a few minutes later. “This’ll be fun,” she remarks, almost idly.

Claire almost snorts. “It’ll be something, that’s for sure.” She’s still not really sure how the home base for this orgy ended up being her apartment - even if it was her idea, it’s not like she’s got the nicest or biggest place. But whatever, here they are.

The next forty or so minutes are very awkward, with Claire trying to pretend both Elektra and Karen aren’t there when they clearly _are,_ not to mention the sounds of the men building sex furniture. She keeps herself busy by doing some last-minute cleaning, until finally the workers leave. At this point, Elektra takes the opportunity to shuck off her coat, revealing a ridiculous black bra that has strategic holes in the lower half of the cups, a garter belt, and matching panties. Claire does her best to ignore that (it’s hard, Elektra is _really_ hot) and cleans some more until the buzzer rings.

“Hey,” Candace says, raising an eyebrow at the… structure in Claire’s living room. “I’m guessing I’m not the first one here?”

“Nope,” Claire says with a nervous laugh. “Elektra and Karen have been here awhile. Elektra brought some guys to build the, uh…”

“Sex furniture, honestly,” chimes in Elektra. “Hello. Candace, is it?” She looks Candace up and down and nods as if satisfied.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” Candace says, chuckling. “Nice to meet you, Elektra.”

“ _Very_ nice,” agrees Elektra. She glances at Claire. “Is she yours?”

Claire looks a bit startled. “Uh, not...officially?” She glances at Candace quickly, like she’s worried Candace might not agree with that.

“We’re kinda girlfriends, but it’s nothing formal,” Candace elaborates. “Especially not, you know. _This_ way.” She nods knowingly toward the sex furniture, because anyone who buys it and sends it to a party (even a sex party) is pretty obviously a certain kind of person.

Elektra nods. “I see. Just getting my bearings. I should bring mine back out.” She gets up elegantly and leaves the room, returning with Karen in tow a moment later, also sans coat (and wearing a strappy open-cup bra and panties - there are strategic ruffles along the waistline and across the front of the bra, covering Karen’s nipples). “Karen, meet Candace,” she says.

Karen blushes a little, but she smiles politely. “Hi, Candace,” she says. “It’s nice to meet you in person.” Since, of course, she’s seen the other woman on Claire’s Instagram.

“Nice to meet you too,” Candace says. “Is there special etiquette tonight? Since…” Since Karen is so obviously Elektra’s sub.

“I’d prefer if you asked me for permission before you do anything too fun with her,” says Elektra, smirking and tossing her head. “Anything past kissing.”

Karen nods. “I’m, I’m kinda…”

“She’s never been to one of these before,” Elektra finishes, stroking Karen’s hair. “It’s all new, isn’t it, princess?”

“It is,” Karen agrees, sort of sheepishly. “I’m excited, though.”

Claire chuckles. “I should hope everyone who’s here is excited for the orgy,” she says wryly.

“That does help, typically,” Candace agrees wryly. “Who else is coming?”

“Jessica and Trish are coming,” replies Claire, “and Misty and Colleen, and-”

She’s interrupted by the buzzer going off. “Just a second.”

“Hi,” Hope squeaks once the door is open, waving. “I’m not too early, am I?”

“No, you’re good.” Claire gestures for her to come inside and calls to everyone else, “Hope’s here.”

“Hello there,” Elektra purrs. “Aren’t you adorable.”

“Thank you?” Hope manages, even though it sounds like a question. “I feel a little out of place.”

“It’s okay,” Claire says reassuringly. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do tonight.”

“Thanks,” Hope says. “I mostly just meant, I don’t know. You all look so…” She waves a hand. Aside from Elektra and Karen being already dressed in-character, as it were, Claire and Candace are both at least wearing things that are visibly sexy. Hope herself is wearing a dress she sort of made out of a giant old flannel shirt she found at a thrift store.

“I think you’re cute,” Karen says brightly.

Elektra nods. “She’s right, you’re charming.”

“Thanks,” Hope repeats. “I, ah. I’m Hope. Claire said that, but I’m saying it too. I’m Jessica’s friend, but not like that, because that would be weird.”

“Aw,” Candace hums. “Hi, Hope, I’m Candace. Guessing this is your first time at a party like this too?”

“Yeah,” Hope agrees. “Is it yours?”

“Nah, but it’s Karen’s,” Candace says with a cheerful shrug.

Hope blinks at Karen in all her leashed, lingeried glory. “Really?”

“She’s used to playing with me,” explains Elektra. “Just not with me and others.” She runs a hand down Karen’s back. “I’m looking forward to showing her off. She’s a very good girl.”

Karen can’t help but shiver happily at that. “I’m looking forward to that too,” she says, more matter-of-fact than sexy.

“Even if it’s not our first time, we’ve all got different levels of experience with it,” Claire says diplomatically. “I’ve only done this a couple times before, and neither time was with just girls. So that’s the new part for me.” She shrugs. “But I thought it’d be fun, so that’s why I set this one up.”

“The few times I’ve gone, I mostly only played with a couple people and stuck to the sidelines,” Candace offers.

“Okay,” Hope says, sounding a little more comfortable. “Well, cool.”

The door opens and Jessica ambles in with Trish on her heels. “Hey,” she says with a cursory nod. “We’re here, I guess.”

“I don’t think it’s really guessable,” Trish remarks. “We’re definitely here. Hey, everyone!” She looks everyone over, giving Hope a little smile and waving at Claire and Candace and then kind of staring at Karen and Elektra, but in an appreciative way.

“Hey,” Claire says. “I was just saying, some of us are more familiar with this kind of thing than others, and that’s totally fine. You two done anything like this before, either of you?”

“You mean an orgy,” Jessica says, sounding bored. “Duh.”

Trish nods. “Kinda comes with the business,” she says.

“I had no idea podcasting was a big orgy business,” Candace remarks. Nobody has to ask what Trish does, of course - she’s just about the most famous sex and lifestyle podcaster/independent talk show host around - but it’s not something everyone knows every detail of.

“Oh, you know,” Trish says with a wave of her hand. “Networking, mostly, or investigative stuff. Although more in the ‘investigating a new sex toy line’ way than ‘investigating crime.’ Usually.”

“Makes sense,” says Claire, nodding.

There’s another knock, and Claire answers the door to find Misty and Colleen there. “Hi,” Colleen says, smiling awkwardly. “Are we the last ones?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay, Jessica and Trish just got here too. C’mon in.”

Karen looks at Elektra, suddenly a little anxious. “Why are we the only ones dressed up?” she asks in a whisper.

“Perhaps they’re wearing theirs under their regular clothes,” murmurs Elektra, stroking Karen’s hair reassuringly.

“I kinda hope so,” Karen laughs anxiously.

Misty cracks a smile, and it’s almost like she’s been eavesdropping on Karen and Elektra. (Maybe she has.) “We should probably all get undressed, huh?” she asks.

“Sure,“ says Claire, and shucks off her clothing casually. She’s not wearing anything fancy, just her trusty black lingerie set that she’s had for about a year, but it gets the job done.

“Babe, get my zipper?” Misty asks, taking her coat off and turning so her back is toward Colleen. She erred on the side of caution and came in one of her few decent dresses, but she’s clearly eager to get out of it.

Colleen obligingly unzips her, kissing the back of Misty’s shoulder once she’s done so. She’s just wearing one of her regular outfits, which she strips off to reveal a white bra that’s just barely not a sports bra and similar panties.

“You guys are cute,” Candace says. Her lingerie is dark blue polka-dotted fabric that’s definitely see-through in places but still manages to look classy, and she seems at ease showing it off once her dress is removed.

“It’s effortless,” Misty says with a smirk.

“Ew,” groans Jessica, who is in the process of unbuttoning her pants. Her bra is black and basic and definitely not something she saves for sexy occasions only.

“I think it’s nice,” Trish says, rolling her eyes and shrugging out of her clothes. Her lingerie, in contrast, is a cute light blue bra/panties/garter belt set with little yellow flowers, and it’s definitely for special occasions. (Then again, she probably makes most occasions special.) “Ignore her, she’s just sarcastic.”

“Damn right,” replies Jessica. “So, are we gonna get this started?”

“Well, one of us isn’t quite undressed yet,” Elektra says, giving Hope an encouraging smile.

Hope, for her part, blushes but quickly takes her dress off. She’s an adult, drinking age and everything, but her pink lacy bra and panties don’t really help her look it. “Ready,” she says.

“Aw,” Karen murmurs, flashing another smile that’s supposed to be comforting.

“Okay,” Claire says, stepping forward. “So first, we should probably talk about any boundaries that we have. Hard limits, preferences, that kind of thing. How you’re comfortable playing.” She pauses for a second and then says, “I’m a switch, and I’m pretty much down for whatever as long as it’s safe. Can’t turn off the nurse brain, sorry.”

“I think safety is a pretty reasonable priority for everyone,” Trish says, and it sounds like just a little bit of a warning. Well, she’s been to enough weird-ass parties that got out of hand, it’s reasonable to be concerned. “We all know our acronyms, right?”

Hope nods eagerly. She’s done her research on this stuff! “Safe, Sane, and Consensual! And, um, Risk Aware Consensual Kink? Those are the ones you mean, right?”

“Exactly right,” Trish says, beaming proudly. “It’s more fun if we’re _all_ having fun.”

Jessica smirks. “Thanks, teacher.” She adds quickly, “I’m a top. Kinky shit is fine, but I don’t like hitting and I don’t get tied up. That’s about it.”

“Also, she and I are _together_ ,” Trish says meaningfully. “I sub for her, but she’s not…” She purses her lips, trying to find a way to say this that won’t accidentally offend Elektra and Karen. “She’s possessive, but not _too_ possessive. I’m also my own agent. And I’ll switch sometimes.”

Elektra gives her an understanding, if slightly condescending smile, and then says, “In case it’s not clear, I’m actually a professional dominant, and also Karen’s dominant. I’m very comfortable with bondage and giving orders.”

“I’m still kinda new to this stuff, like I was saying earlier,” Karen offers. “Willing to try things, but…”

“You should ask before you do anything beyond kissing with her,” Elektra finishes. “And she might do a bit of spanking with me, but not anyone else. She also hasn’t really had much experience with women besides me, so be patient with her.”

Candace nods, finding that it’s her turn to be reassuring. “Noted,” she says. “I mostly switch, and I’m not really into hitting either.” This, with a nod to Jess.

“Yeah, hitting is kind of my day job,” says Colleen with a laugh. “Or my night job? Anyway, no hitting here either. And I’m a switch.”

“Kind of same goes,” Misty says. “A little scratching or something would be fine, maybe, but that’s more sensation than pain. I don’t like being tied up, but I don’t mind playing with you if you are.”

Hope gulps. “I’m the last one again,” she says. “I’m, I’m really new to all of this. Also the only one that came solo, so, uh, I obviously don’t belong to anyone? And it’s really important to me that I feel like I can call a safeword and that will be respected.” She nods adamantly. That much she figured out from her reading. “I don’t really like being bossed around, but I don’t think I’d necessarily be good at bossing anyone around either. At least without practice? I guess what I’m saying is I’d like to figure out what I _do_ like. Somewhere in the middle?” She shrugs.

Claire nods. “I think that’s a good goal. We can definitely help you do that.” She smiles. “So, is everyone ready now?”

Karen looks at Elektra expectantly, as if reminding her of something, and Elektra says, “In case some of you were unaware, I brought some furniture that’s specially designed for sexual purposes. It’s over there.” She waves her hand at the recently assembled collection. “Karen and I would be happy to demonstrate any of it for you. Right, princess?”

Karen nods eagerly. “Right,” she says. “And there’s other stuff too.”

“Yes,” agrees Elektra. “I brought various types of restraints, and a few other toys in case someone wants to try them out. They’ve all been recently cleaned and disinfected. Did anyone else bring toys?”

“Nope,” says Jessica, popping the P. “She thought about it, but couldn’t pick between all of them.” She nods at Trish.

“Well, I didn’t know what everyone would be into, and if I tried to bring one of everything I wouldn’t have been able to carry them all over,” Trish defends.

Elektra chuckles. “That’s why I had the furniture mailed here,” she says playfully. “Well, no matter. I’m sure we’ll all have a good time.”


	2. and if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the night escalate.

“I wouldn’t mind a demonstration,” Trish says when it seems like nobody else will. Of course she knows how to use all of the different furniture Elektra had set up, but she realizes the people who don’t know will probably be too shy to ask.

Elektra glances around at everyone else. “Any objections?” she asks playfully.

Jessica rolls her eyes. “Get on with it already.”

Elektra ignores her and turns to Karen. “Do you feel like showing off a bit, princess?” It’s not really a question, but that’s part of the game.

Sure enough, Karen nods. “Where do you want me, mistress?” she asks softly.

Elektra leads her over to one of the pieces of furniture, which sort of looks like a vaguely minimalist laundry rack. “Legs apart, darling,” she says. “And arms out too. Let me just get myself something to sit on.” While Karen’s arranging herself, Elektra pushes over one of the more basic bench-shaped pieces in front of Karen.

Karen grins, having apparently forgotten they have an audience as she poses. “Ready whenever you are,” she murmurs.

“Good girl,” Elektra says, retrieving the bag of toys she brought. She removes Karen’s panties and then works on fastening each of Karen’s limbs to a different part of the frame, so that she’s bent at the waist and sort of starfished. “Comfortable?”

Karen nods. She’s pretty sure she knows what’s next, and that makes any of the potential _dis_ comfort worth it.

“Alright.” Elektra slips off her panties and settles herself on the bench, makes sure Karen’s able to reach her with her mouth, and then nods. “Go on, show them what you can do.”

Karen’s cheeks go a little pink as she’s reminded of everyone watching, but she knew that was the whole point of tonight and she really does want to show off a little. (She’s never been one to do things half-assed.) Cheerfully, she arches her back and leans forward to start eating Elektra out, starting slow just to work Elektra up a little.

Elektra sighs, letting her eyes drift closed for a second. “She likes to make it last,” she says, for the benefit of the audience. “And be thorough.”

“Uh-huh,” Karen hums, licking at Elektra almost inquisitively.

Reaching down, Elektra starts to run a hand through Karen’s hair. She’s not quite gripping Karen’s head, but after a minute or two she does give her hair a tug. “She likes that.”

“Uh-huh,” Karen repeats, rolling her head as best she can (not all that well given the position) before starting to nip at Elektra.

Claire says, “So, you guys just...do this on the regular? With the fancy furniture, I mean?”

“We haven’t used this specific one before,” Elektra replies, smirking over at Claire. “But similar things, yes. I like seeing how much my little princess can handle.”

Jessica snorts. “That kind of sounds like you’re talking about dildos in her ass. Hey, by the way, no dildos in _my_ ass, thanks very much,” she announces to the room in general.

Trish rolls her eyes. That’s just so Jessica. “I’m pretty sure if you’re topping, which you are, nobody was going to ask if you wanted to get fucked in the ass,” she murmurs.

“Well, I didn’t realize it was on the table,” snarks Jessica. “Wanted to make sure nobody got any ideas.”

“I kinda feel like this isn’t the crowd for dildos in the ass,” Misty remarks wryly.

Elektra chuckles throatily, though it takes her a moment to catch her breath enough to reply, “I hadn’t had any plans for that. Though I suppose if someone wanted-” She pauses to inhale sharply - Karen must have done something exciting with her tongue.

This makes Karen glance up at Elektra almost smugly, because she loves audible reactions.

“Don’t get cocky, now,” teases Elektra, moving Karen’s head back down. “Just because you’re doing a good job doesn’t mean you can _stop_.”

“Don’t wanna,” Karen mumbles, sounding sort of smug even as she gets back to work. By now she’s straining against her restraints a little, shifting as close to Elektra as she can.

Elektra hums. “That’s better. More teeth, if you would.”

Karen murmurs her assent and, if Elektra’s reactions are any indication, she obliges.

This goes on for awhile longer, Elektra getting louder and more reactive, until finally she comes with a full-body shudder and a deep moan. “Good girl,” she murmurs, her fingers tangling in Karen’s hair again. “ _Very_ good.”

This, rather predictably, makes Karen all but purr, butting against Elektra’s hand. “Thank you,” she whispers, sounding honestly a little drunk.

“Clean me up, will you?” Again, it’s not really a question, but it wouldn’t be the same as a direct order.

“Of course,” Karen says, setting about doing just that. It’s pretty obvious that she’s aroused herself, but she’s not making any demands.

“Thank you, princess,” says Elektra sweetly. Once Karen’s done, she gets to her feet and leans down to kiss Karen on the lips. “Mmm,” she hums. “I like it when you taste like me.”

“I’m glad,” Karen says, gazing up at Elektra adoringly.

Everyone else is quiet, staring blatantly. Finally Colleen just swallows loudly and says, “Damn.”

That makes Elektra laugh. “She’s impressive, isn’t she?” she asks, running a hand down Karen’s cheek.

“Uh,” Hope squeaks. (She’s definitely been squirming through most of this, and not in an uncomfortable way.) “Yes. She. Yes.”

Elektra smirks. “Can I interest anyone else in a turn with some of this furniture?” she asks.

“Actually, yeah, I think so,” Candace says, glancing at Claire. “That okay?”

“Uh, sure,” says Claire, squaring her shoulders like she’s psyching herself up for it. “What were you thinking?”

Candace shrugs. “It’s been a while since I did it standing up?” she says. “But I’m up for whatever. I trust you.”

“Aw.” Claire runs a hand through Candace’s hair fondly. “Thanks.” She casts a curious eye over the pieces of furniture that aren’t occupied (since Karen’s still attached to the frame). “Let’s try that one,” she says, nodding to a tall, well-padded Y-shaped structure.

“Looks fun,” Candace remarks, grinning. “You want me facing you or not?”

“Facing me,” Claire says. “Can’t play with your tits if you’re turned around.” She smirks.

“Would make it tricky,” Candace agrees.

Claire looks over at Elektra. “You got any spare rope or whatever?” she asks. “We haven’t really done this much before.”

Elektra’s eyes light up. “Of course,” she says, reaching into her bag. “Would you prefer rope or cuffs?”

“Uh,” Claire says, glancing at Candace. “I mean, you’re the one getting done up. What sounds better to you?”

“I dunno, cuffs?” Candace says. “That’ll probably work better, right?” She’s not _vanilla_ , hell no, but this is a little beyond what she usually gets up to.

Claire nods. “Sure.”

Elektra pulls out a couple of nice black leather cuffs and hands them to Claire. “Enjoy,” she says breezily. “Or do you need me to coax you through this part?”

“I’m open to suggestions,” says Claire with a shrug. Then she nods at Candace. “Go on, let’s get your wrists fastened in.”

“‘Kay,” Candace chirps, reaching her arms up. It’s a little bit of a stretch (she’s definitely shorter than whoever this was designed for) but the pose does, as Claire sort of anticipated, make her tits stick out on display. “Ready.”

Claire has to stand on tiptoe to get the cuffs fastened around the top of the structure, but finally it’s done. “You gonna be good?” she asks playfully.

“I’ll let you know if I’m not,” Candace promises. “Kinda funny being all exposed like this, but I like it, I think.”

‘I should hope so,” Claire says fondly, “since exposure is sort of the point of a sex party.” She leans in to kiss Candace on the lips, nibbling at her bottom lip.

“So are we just supposed to watch them get off, or can we do our own stuff?” Jessica asks.

Claire pauses. “Y’all can do whatever you want, I don’t care. I’m busy.” She starts kissing Candace’s neck.

“Wanna make out?” Trish asks Jessica, smirking.

Jessica doesn’t answer, just sort of grabs Trish and pulls her close, reaching behind to fiddle with her bra hook.

Candace notices this over Claire’s shoulder and can’t help but giggle. “Guess everyone’s got their own different style,” she says.

Claire hums agreement and then murmurs, “Don’t get chatty, now,” before leaning to take one of Candace’s breasts in her mouth.

“Good distraction,” Candace hums, arching her back to give Claire even better access.

“Should we sit or something?” Trish asks Jessica in a whisper, clearly amused. “Just standing in the middle of the room probably isn’t gonna end well.”

Jessica makes sort of an exasperated noise (she was in the middle of sucking on Trish’s neck) but she nods reluctantly. “Fine,” she pants, nudging Trish over toward the couch.

“You can do more of that,” Trish promises. “Actually, I kind of insist.”

At that, Jessica looks actually pleased, gently pushing Trish onto the couch on her back and then climbing on top. “Good,” she says. She scrapes her teeth down Trish’s neck. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Trish repeats, humming with delight. “Keep going.”

Meanwhile, Misty and Colleen are standing there, looking (and feeling) very awkward. “Uh,” Colleen says. “Should we be doing something too?”

“I’ve never gotten off on voyeurism alone,” Misty snarks cheerfully. “Probably?”

“You said you didn’t want to be tied up, Misty,” Elektra chimes in. “What about you, Colleen?”

Colleen shrugs. “Could go either way.”

“Well then, why don’t you sit in this chair, and Misty can sit on your lap? There’s lots of fun things you can do in that position.”

“I’d be up for that,” Misty says. “You okay with it?” Considering there’s a bar suspended from the top of the chair to cuff wrists to.

“Sure. You got a third set of cuffs?” Colleen asks Elektra.

“Of course,” says Elektra matter-of-factly, offering said set.

Colleen makes herself comfortable and then offers her wrists to Misty. “You want my ankles too?” she asks wryly.

“You planning on wiggling around a lot?” Misty counters.

“Dunno,” Colleen replies, grinning. “How much trouble will I be in if I do?”

“Haven’t decided,” Misty says. “Let’s see how much fun we’re having.”

Colleen nods. “Alright. Do my wrists?”

“Sure,” Misty says, reaching for Colleen’s left wrist and kissing it before she fastens the cuff around it. She repeats this with Colleen’s right wrist before asking, “Comfy?”

Colleen tugs on the cuffs a bit, adjusts so she’s settled into the chair, then nods. “Okay, climb on,” she says, grinning.

“You’re goofy,” Misty remarks, but she does, straddling Colleen’s lap and trying to find the most comfortable position (the sitting part of this chair isn’t all that wide, so it takes a little negotiation).

Colleen tosses her head. “You like it.”

“Obviously,” Misty says.

“So,” Colleen says, grinning, “you’ve got me at your mercy, gonna do anything about that?”

“Mm, well, I did have one idea,” Misty murmurs, leaning to kiss Colleen’s neck as she presses her knee up against her center. “I think it’s a pretty good one.”

Colleen sighs, moving her hips to meet Misty’s knee. “Yeah,” she huffs, “pretty good.”

Elektra glances around the room, pleased with herself since everyone seems to be having a good time. (Karen’s still tied to the frame and is being very patient and quiet, she’ll reward her for that later.) Then she notices Hope, who’s sitting cross-legged on the floor and making a face like she’s slightly overwhelmed and _very_ turned on. Hope’s hand is sort of casually resting just above her panties, like she’s thinking about masturbating but hasn’t quite worked up the nerve yet. It’s adorable.

Elektra coughs gently. “Hope,” she says, “how are you feeling?”

“Uh,” Hope replies, looking startled, “good. This is very, uh. Interesting.”

That makes Elektra chuckle. “Would you like to get a little more hands-on?” She nods over at Karen. “Princess is waiting very patiently for someone to pay attention to her.”

Hope’s eyes go wide. “I mean, if that’s okay?”

“I think she’d like that very much. Wouldn’t you?” Elektra prompts Karen.

“I would,” Karen agrees, smiling sweetly at Hope. “If you wanna, of course.”

“I wanna,” Hope squeaks. “Um, how should I… what should I do?”

“What are you comfortable with?” Elektra asks. “Your best options are probably either using your fingers or cunnilingus. Are you familiar with either of those?”

“Conceptually familiar,” Hope mumbles, blushing. “I’ve tried fingers, but not the other.”

“That’s alright,” says Elektra. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. You could try just rubbing her out, if you like.”

“Yeah?” Hope says. “I mean, probably that’s best. Do I get to…” She trails off with an embarrassed frown. Some kind of being done up, she means.

“Do you mean bondage?” Elektra asks. “I can certainly tie you up a bit if you want. Nothing too much, though, you’ll need at least one hand free.”

Hope giggles nervously. “I wanna try it,” she says. “Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Elektra comes forward to brush a lock of Hope’s hair behind her ear. “I know just the thing. Let me get some rope. Take off everything else, please.”

“O-okay,” Hope murmurs, going for her bra and then her panties. “It’s not gonna be too harsh, is it? The rope.”

“No,” promises Elektra. “It’s quite soft, though it may leave marks on you later depending on how tight I make it.” She pulls out the rope in question and then says, “I’m going to criss-cross this across your upper body, and then tie your thighs to your calves. How does that sound?”

“Okay,” Hope says, her voice going a little high. “But my hands will be free?”

Elektra nods. “I may tie one arm behind your back, but for sure your right hand will be free. Is that alright or would you prefer both free?”

“We could try with just one,” Hope decides, nodding. “I want to get the whole experience.”

“You’re adorable,” coos Elektra. “Alright, let me do your upper half first.” She begins to wind the rope artistically around Hope’s torso.

“That feels strange, but not in a bad way,” Hope comments.

“It does,” Karen agrees, still encouraging. “It’ll really heighten sensations for you, though.”

“And you’ll look so sweet,” Elektra adds, smiling. She keeps snaking the rope around Hope’s body, creating patterns, before finally she says, “Would you like me to put it between your legs too?”

Hope turns even brighter red, but she nods.

Elektra slips the rope between Hope’s legs, then asks, “How’s that?”

“Good,” Hope promises.

“Good,” echoes Elektra. “Alright, now come over here near princess and kneel down.”

Hope swallows, but she does as she’s told, smiling nervously at Karen. “Like this?” she asks.

“Yes.” Elektra runs her hand through Hope’s hair briefly. “Now I’m going to loop the rope around your thighs and calves and tie them together.”

“Okay,” Hope whispers.

“You’re doing great,” Karen assures her, nodding.

After doing so, Elektra asks, “How are you feeling now, Hope?”

“Strange,” Hope says again, “but it’s… it’s kind of nice? I think?”

“Good,” purrs Elektra, leaning down to kiss Hope’s forehead. “Now, I think it’s about time you got to work, hm? Go on, she’s ready for you.”

“You can start slow if you wanna,” Karen encourages. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Hope nods, shivering just a little but clearly with pleasure, and she reaches for Karen’s center. “Hard or soft or… not soft, but, you know what I mean?” she asks.

“Whatever,” Karen repeats, and after a second she gazes up at Elektra and asks, “Right?”

Elektra smirks and nods. “Whatever you’re comfortable with,” she says to Hope. “She deserves something nice, she’s been good.” She reaches to stroke Karen’s hair fondly.

“Thank you, mistress,” Karen murmurs.

“Okay,” Hope says thoughtfully, starting to run her fingers over Karen’s slit. “I don’t know why I’m surprised you’re already so, you know.”

“Wet?” Elektra teases. “It’s alright to say it out loud.”

“Wet,” Hope agrees, though she seems thoroughly flustered by it. “It’s, um, it’s…”

“You don’t need to dirty-talk if you’re not comfortable with it,” Karen says gently.

“Okay,” Hope nods, and she focuses on fingering Karen for a minute, frowning with concentration.

Elektra nods encouragingly. “You can add more fingers if you want to. Or try focusing on her clitoris for awhile.”

Hope slides her fingers up accordingly and Karen’s breath catches. “Just there, yeah,” she murmurs. “Little circles, maybe?”

“Circles,” Hope agrees. That she can do.

Chuckling, Elektra says, “You’re helping her a little too much, princess. Let her figure it out on her own.”

“I’m just trying to be encouraging,” Karen defends, pouting as adorably as she can manage.

“It’s endearing,” replies Elektra, “but I think I’ll put a stop to it for a bit.” She reaches into her bag and retrieves a red ball gag. “Open?” she prompts.

Karen rolls her eyes a little, but fondly, and she lets her jaw drop.

“Oh,” Hope squeaks.

Elektra smirks as she slips the gag into Karen’s mouth and fastens it around her neck. “Just so she isn’t quite so chatty,” she says, running a finger over Karen’s cheek.

“Of course,” Hope says, but very faintly, like she’s not sure what to make of this.

Elektra takes a step back. “Keep going,” she encourages.

So Hope does, speeding up a little, but when Karen moans (and very possibly swears) she turns to look at Elektra, startled. “Is that okay?” she asks.

“Oh yes,” Elektra says, “it means she’s enjoying whatever you’re doing.”

“Good,” Hope says sheepishly. “That’s kind of the point.” So encouraged, she traces her thumb over Karen’s clit and watches her for reactions.

Elektra nods. “There you go.”

The praise makes Hope beam, which makes Karen give a happy little hum in the between moans. “How do I know when she’s…?” Hope murmurs.

“Just keep going,” Elektra says. “She’s louder when she’s having an orgasm. You’ll know.”

“Okay,” Hope agrees, nodding.

Jessica and Trish are in the advanced stages of making out, which involves much less clothing, and Jessica is determinedly sucking hickies into Trish’s neck when there’s a series of loud moans from nearby. Distracted, she glances up and notices Colleen having what sounds like a hell of an orgasm. “You’re cool if I don’t get all showy like that, right?” she murmurs to Trish. “Here, I mean.”

Trish chuckles. “You know I don’t care,” she says. “I’m pretty sure the putting-on-a-show part ended with Elektra and Karen.”

Jessica snorts and happens to glance over at where Karen’s still rigged up. At which point she notices Hope fingering Karen and Karen having what also appears to be a hell of an orgasm. “Holy shit,” she says.

“Aw, they look like they’re having fun,” Trish remarks. “I’m glad.”

“I guess,” Jessica says, sounding a little uncomfortable. “I mean, it’s just kind of...weird? Like, she’s legal and all, she’s just...still kind of a kid to me.”

“Well, no one’s saying you have to take a turn with her,” Trish says. “I don’t think I’d really want to either, honestly. But it’s nice that she found a safe place to explore.”

“Sure,” grunts Jessica. “Oh look, Claire and Candace are almost coming in sync. How cute.” She clearly does not think this is cute at all.

“That’s nice,” Trish says, and she clearly does think that.

“Speaking of, d’you want one of those?” Jessica’s hand starts drifting under Trish’s panties.

“I’d be interested,” Trish smirks. “It seems kind of silly not to take advantage of all the props, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Jessica raises an eyebrow. “You want me to tie you to a sex chair, huh?”

“Something like that,” Trish says. “It’s been a while, why not?”

Jessica rolls her eyes, but gets up off Trish and leads her over to one of the tables. “Cuffs alright? I don’t feel like fucking around with rope.”

“You’re so sentimental,” Trish teases.


	3. I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone continues to play and some partners are traded.

Jessica gently pushes Trish onto a table, fastening first one cuff and then the other on her wrists. “So I’m thinking facesitting to start with,” she says, cuffing Trish’s wrists to the bars on the sides.

“I’m game,” Trish murmurs, grinning up at Jessica. “I wanna do good for you, y’know.”

“You always do,” Jessica says, reaching up to brush Trish’s hair out of her face in a gesture that seems casual to anyone who isn’t them. “Lemme get out of these.” She shucks off her panties and then, after some trial and error and a lot of grunting, gets on top of the table and scoots so she’s positioned over Trish’s face.

“Any time,” Trish smirks, wiggling a little.

“Go on,” Jessica encourages, nudging Trish. “Get to it.”

Trish gets started (slow and teasing, like always) and Jessica takes the opportunity to glance around the room. Which is how she realizes most people seem to be taking a break from actually having sex, and are watching the two of them instead.

Elektra’s blatantly ogling, and almost-but-not-quite touching Karen enough to get her riled up again. “Looks like the two of you are having fun,” she calls.

Trish, for her part, hums in agreement (there’s not much else she can do right now) and Jessica snorts. “No shit,” she replies, smirking.

Claire’s unhooked Candace and they’re snuggling on the couch, wrapped in one of Claire’s blankets. Claire’s petting Candace’s hair. It’s gross, in Jessica’s opinion.

Candace can pretty much tell what Jessica is thinking, and she nudges Claire smugly. “Looks like we’re setting off alarms,” she whispers.

“Fuck ‘em,” Claire mutters, kissing Candace’s forehead. “This is nice.”

“I think so too,” Candace agrees. “Lemme know when you wanna get at it again. This is clearly gonna be a long night.”

“No hurry,” says Claire lazily. “I’m comfy.”

Colleen and Misty have switched places. “Okay, it’s only fair if you grab onto the bars and don’t let go,” Colleen says with a grin. “Since we’re not handcuffing you.”

“Only ‘cause I know you’re gonna make it worthwhile,” Misty says smugly, reaching up to hold on.

“Have I ever not?” Colleen asks playfully, reaching down to stroke at Misty.

“It’s cute when you’re arrogant,” Misty replies, which means Colleen is on the money.

Hope’s looking around, eyes wide and with a lost expression on her face, and Elektra asks, “What would you like to do next?” She’s casually petting Karen’s hair.

“Um,” Hope says. “Do you actually mean what or do you mean who?” It’s an attempt at a joke.

That makes Elektra chuckle. “What, who, either way,” she says with an overly casual shrug. “Anything or anyone striking your fancy?”

“Not Jess,” Hope says quickly. “I mean, it’s not weird for us both to be here, or see… but I couldn’t _do_ anything with her, that’d be…” She giggles nervously.

Elektra nods. “Of course, of course. What about Colleen? She’s a little…” She trails off as both their gazes drift to Colleen, who is currently fingering Misty very enthusiastically. “... _preoccupied_ at the moment, but I’m sure she’d be glad to play when she’s finished.”

“Colleen’s pretty,” Hope agrees, sounding sort of wistful. “How, um… if I wanted her to use her mouth on me, maybe? How would I ask that of her?”

“Oh, I’ll do the asking for you if you’d like,” Elektra purrs. “You don’t need to worry about anything.”

“Thank you,” Hope squeaks.

She might be about to say something more, but she’s interrupted by Karen making an impatient sort of noise: Elektra hasn’t been touching her much through this conversation.

“Oh, are you getting bored, princess?” Elektra teases her. “Should I find something for you to do?”

Karen wrinkles her nose and nods.

Elektra ambles over to where Claire and Candace are curled up together. “Are either of the two of you up for a bit of mingling?” she asks.

Candace raises an eyebrow. “That is sorta the point of this,” she says, and then she turns to Claire. “You cool if I play around a little?”

“Course.” Claire kisses her one more time. “Have fun. Be nice,” she says to Elektra, smirking.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be _very_ nice to her,” Elektra says with a wink. She offers Candace her hand.

“What are you thinking?” Candace asks. “And I’m correct to think Karen’s part of it too, right?”

“But of course,” Elektra replies. “Let me just…” She grabs a blanket from the couch and sets it, folded neatly, on the floor before going over to begin unhooking Karen from the frame. “I have plans for both of you,” she adds.

Karen raises an eyebrow, kneeling primly once she’s released.

“That sounds a little ominous,” Candace remarks playfully. “I mean, I know you’re not gonna mess around unsafely, but still.”

“You’ll like it,” promises Elektra. “Are you alright to lie down on your back?”

“I can do that,” Candace agrees. “Where, how?”

Elektra spreads out the blanket under the frame Karen had been cuffed to, managing somehow to make even this action look elegant. “You’ll be here,” she explains. “We’re going to see how you are at multitasking.”

Candace arches an eyebrow. “I do okay,” she says, arranging herself on the floor with a smirk. “Arms by me or out or something else? Should I keep asking or just let you get to it?”

“Arms out,” Elektra replies. “You can ask for instruction if you like, it’s charming.”

“Thanks, I think,” Candace says. She spreads her arms out, kind of pointing her wrists in the direction of the bottom of the frame where the cuffs are already set up because it seems reasonable to assume that’s the next step.

Elektra nods approvingly. “Very good,” she praises, “now let’s get you fastened in.”

Candace wiggles a little (not only is Elektra being complimentary, Karen is watching her and humming in all these pleased little ways) and nods. “I’m ready whenever,” she says, mostly just because she feels like she should say _something_.

“Good. Princess is going to sit on your face now.”

“Just like that?” Candace asks.

“Soon,” agrees Elektra. “First let me take care of her arms.” She goes to stand behind Karen, pulling Karen’s arms behind her back. “Is that good, princess?  


Karen nods, whimpering her agreement and then glancing over her shoulder to nod at Elektra with obvious affection in her eyes.

Elektra kisses her cheek. “You’re doing so well,” she says, “I think it’s your turn to have another orgasm, hm?”

Karen perks up, feeling her stomach flip, and mumbles something around her gag. “That’s good, right?” Candace asks, though she’s sort of kidding. She can tell.

“Of course,” Elektra says with a chuckle. “How are you at cunnilingus? And how do you feel about penetration?”

“Pretty good and pretty good,” Candace says.

“So if I were to fuck you at the same time as Karen sat on your face…?”

“I think I could handle it.”

Elektra nods. “Let me get some options.” She goes over to her bag and returns with a strap-on harness and several silicone dildos. “Pick one.”

Candace’s eyes go wide. She’s pretty sure this is a challenge of some kind. “Uh, the purple one?” she says after a moment of consideration.

“Good choice,” Elektra hums. “Princess likes that one too.”

Karen nods eagerly, which makes Candace smile. “Well, I trust her, I guess?” she says.

Nodding approvingly, Elektra says, “Let me get into the harness. You kneel on her face, princess.”

“I’m good,” Candace promises, wiggling a little to make sure she’s in the most comfortable position possible.

So Karen hums a thank-you sort of noise and gets into position, figuring (correctly) that Elektra will want to be facing her. She likes that attention, but she’s also pretty sure it’s so she can’t give Candace clues.

Elektra takes her time securing the harness around her hips and making sure the dildo is properly in place. Finally, she kneels down so she’s on top of Candace. “Now,” she purrs, “of course I won’t just shove it in there like, well.” She makes a wry face. “A man might. I seem to recall you like this sort of thing, hm?” She reaches up to nudge Karen’s legs out of the way a bit and then starts idly playing with Candace’s breasts.

“You were paying attention,” Candace murmurs, not particularly surprised.

Karen makes a pleased little noise, one that’s meant to say that of course, Elektra is very attentive. It’s meant more for Elektra than Candace, so she’s not particularly worried about how indecipherable it is.

“I try,” Elektra says, leaning over to take one of Candace’s nipples into her mouth.

“Goddamn,” Candace murmurs.

“Don’t let me distract you too much,” Elektra teases, “you have something to focus on.”

Candace nods (it’s pretty hard to forget what you’re supposed to be doing when there’s a girl’s vagina in your face) and licks up Karen’s slit, figuring starting slow is safer. It works, obviously, considering the way Karen breaks out in an obviously-happy shiver.

Elektra pauses long enough to say, “There you go,” before moving to Candace’s other breast.

Karen can’t take her eyes off of this, the sight of Elektra paying that intimate kind of attention to someone else definitely adding to her arousal, and without thinking she rolls her hips against Candace’s mouth. Luckily, Candace gets the point, and she figures if she makes Karen feel good she’ll probably get rewarded. Or something.

Elektra takes her time with Candace’s chest, eventually kissing further down her body and then across her thighs. “I suppose it’s alright if I taste you a bit?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Candace says, louder than she means to.

Making a satisfied noise, Elektra starts licking at Candace’s center. She pauses for a second to add, “Remember, princess, you’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

Karen whines a little, but she nods. That’s pretty normal, and at least Candace is still going pretty easy on her.

After a few minutes of eating Candace out, Elektra asks, “Candace, are you ready for this now?” She adjusts so that the dildo isn’t quite inside Candace yet, but is definitely noticeable.

“Please,” Candace says (really more moans).

“Good girl,” murmurs Elektra, gently sliding the dildo in and then starting to move her hips, slowly at first.

That’s not really Candace’s usual thing, but damn if it doesn’t work for her now, and hoping to invite more of that she starts sucking on Karen’s clit enough to make Karen squeal.

That makes Elektra laugh delightedly. “ _Very_ good,” she says approvingly. “I’d like to hear more of that, from both of you.”

Karen and Candace both whimper in the affirmative.

Meanwhile, Misty’s in the middle of having an orgasm. “See,” Colleen says smugly, once Misty’s calmed. “That seemed worthwhile.”

“Yeah,” Misty pants. “You definitely don’t disappoint.”

Claire’s sort of idly wandering around the room, since she doesn’t want to _hover_ around Candace (that’s weird and possessive). She happens to overhear this exchange and grins. “Nice to know you don’t even go easy on the people you’re fucking, Knight,” she says cheerfully.

“Wouldn’t be myself if I did,” Misty replies with a smirk. “You wanna test it out, or are you just dropping by?”

“I dunno,” says Claire, playful, “you free?”

Misty runs her hands up and down Colleen’s sides thoughtfully, saying, “I think I could be. You good with that, baby?”

“Sure,” Colleen says, starting to disentangle herself from Misty and stand up. “Just as long as I can do this first.” She goes over to kiss Claire on the lips.

Claire kisses back, grabbing Colleen’s shoulders and slipping her a bit of tongue to make it a proper kiss. “I’ll deal with you later,” she says, grinning.

“Promise?” Colleen asks.

“Hey,” Misty says, pretending to be affronted. “We were doing something.”

“Alright, alright.” Claire chuckles and lets Colleen go before coming over to Misty, who’s still on the chair. “What are you in the mood for? Elektra’s got a toy bag, I don’t know what’s in it.”

Misty stands and stretches out casually. “I bet she’s got some killer vibrators.”

“Lemme look.” Claire goes over to Elektra’s bag and rifles through it. Finally she pulls out a sleek black vibrator that’s shaped a bit like a reverse capital J. She fiddles with the controls a second before she figures out how to turn it on, and then grins. “Wow, that’s got some power to it.”

“You first, or me?” Misty asks, looking very smug.

“I mean, not to be greedy but you just came like, all over her hand,” Claire points out.

“Fair,” Misty agrees. “Sitting, standing, lying down?”

Claire chuckles. “I’ve had enough of fancy shit for tonight,” she says, going over to grab a blanket from the couch. “I’m gonna just lay on the floor, if that’s alright with you.”

“I like that you decided to host an orgy but you’re still drawing the line,” Misty chuckles. She waits for Claire to get comfortable, then eases down next to her. “I’ll take the toy, thanks.”

Claire hands it to her, letting herself relax. “Not that I haven’t had fun,” she says, grinning, “just not used to all these weird positions.”

Misty shrugs cheerfully. “It’s not really my usual either, but hey, it’s sort of fun, in a weird way,” she says. She takes a second to examine the vibrator before turning it on and asks, “How do you want it?”

“Try it on my clit first and let’s see how it goes,” suggests Claire. “It looks like it’s internal and external, but I don’t usually use rabbits that way.”

Misty nods. “Get comfy, then,” she says, coming to straddle Claire’s lap. “I’ll start you slow.”

“Sounds good to me,” Claire murmurs. “I’ll just enjoy the view.”

“Don’t hesitate to tell me how much you’re enjoying it,” Misty murmurs playfully. “You know I like hearing that.”

Claire shivers and lets out a little moan. “Will do.”

Colleen’s sort of idly watching the two of them, just taking a break, really, when Elektra calls her name. She glances up, a bit confused. “Hm? What?”

Elektra’s in the middle of fucking Candace enthusiastically, but she slows down a little to add, “Hope mentioned earlier that she was interested in having you eat her out, and I promised I’d facilitate that. If you’re interested, of course.”

Colleen glances at Hope, who is looking around wide-eyed, and smiles. “Sure,” she says. “Has anyone done that for you before?”

“No,” Hope says, wrinkling her nose and pushing hair out of her face. (She still only has one free hand, or she’d be a _lot_ fidgetier.) “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Colleen says, grabbing another blanket and coming over to where she’s kneeling. “You want to stay like that, or should I untie you?”

“Um, I’m, I’m good, I think,” Hope says shyly. “Is that okay?”

Colleen nods. “Sure. Let me just…” She reaches to gently nudge Hope’s knees apart. “Is that okay?”

“I mean, it wouldn’t really work otherwise,” Hope jokes. “I’m sorry I’m so…” Awkward, she means.

“Hey, no, you’re okay,” Colleen says. “I’m not really very good at any of…” She waves her hand at the room in general. “This either. Social stuff.”

Hope giggles, albeit still sheepishly. “Me either,” she admits. “I’m only here ‘cause of Jess.”

Colleen tilts her head. “But you and Jess aren’t...together?”

“Oh, goodness no,” Hope exclaims. “I, um, I went into the store where she works. Which sells sexy things. And I must have seemed really lost and virginal because she took it upon herself to give me the sex ed Nebraska never did.”

“Oh.” Colleen grins. “That makes sense, I guess. So have you ever had sex before, then? If that’s not too personal. Not that I’m not planning on getting personal in a minute. Um.”

“Like the most basic crappy college sex, once,” Hope admits. “I know for sure now. I don’t like having sex with guys. After I figured that out, I found a couple girls to mess around with, but we never got as far as, um, cunnilingus.”

At that, Colleen frowns. “I’m sorry.”

“I mean, I’m barely not a kid, as Jess likes to remind me,” Hope shrugs. “I figure there’s time for it. Like, you know, right now, maybe?”

“Oh, sorry,” Colleen says, laughing a bit nervously. “Do you want to like, make out a bit first or should I just get to it?”

“It’s okay!” Hope squeaks. “I mean, what do you want to do? I, I’d be into making out, but…”

Colleen scoots forward, starting to kiss Hope’s neck. “I like that idea,” she murmurs. “Tell me if you want me to do anything in particular.”

Hope makes a strange shuddery noise and tilts her head to give Colleen better access. “That’s awesome,” she whispers. “I like that. Definitely more of that.”

That makes Colleen smile again, and she slips one arm around Hope’s back as she kisses down the other girl’s neck. Then she scrapes her teeth lightly across Hope’s skin, just to see how she’ll react.

“More,” Hope repeats, her free hand moving to rest on Colleen’s waist.

Colleen hums acknowledgment and kisses and sucks at Hope’s neck for a few minutes before moving further down. “D’you like your boobs played with?” she asks breathily.

“Try it?” Hope suggests. “I think so, but we should, should probably make sure.”

“Alright,” Colleen says with a laugh, gently grabbing one and kissing it thoroughly. Once she’s finished with that, she sucks the nipple into her mouth and rolls her tongue around it.

“Oh!” Hope exclaims. “Yeah, yeah, that, do that more.”

Colleen obliges, paying plenty of attention to first one breast and then the other. Finally she pauses to ask, “Want a bit more of that, or are you ready?”

“I think I’m ready?” Hope murmurs. “Not that this isn’t…”

Nodding, Colleen says, “I know what you mean.” She reaches down to make sure Hope’s wet enough - which she _definitely_ is. “Let me just get comfortable.” She sprawls out on her stomach on top of the blanket and then scoots forward until her nose is almost touching Hope. “You good?”  


“Good,” Hope agrees. “It’s, it’s warm having you there?”

“Thanks?” Colleen grins. “I’ll take it.” She leans forward to start gently lapping at Hope’s center.

“It’s good,” Hope promises. “So is - _aah!_ ”

Colleen hums against Hope, knowing that will cause some interesting sensations too. She goes slow, just licking around Hope’s slit for awhile, seeing how she reacts to that.

“God,” Hope pants, “that’s nice, keep… keep going, I…” There really aren’t words for this, she thinks. It seems unfair to have to come up with any.

So Colleen does, eventually switching to lick around Hope’s clit.

“Oh!” Hope cries, and she swears she can feel everyone’s eyes on her (her own are shut, so it’s just an assumption).

Colleen grins and sucks at Hope’s clit for a minute, just to show her what that feels like, before going back to mostly using her tongue.

Elektra happens to glance over at the two of them and nod approvingly. “You’re close, aren’t you, Candace?” she purrs.

“Yeah,” Candace says, dropping her head back for just long enough to be heard before going back to licking Karen.

Elektra nods and keeps moving her hips at the same pace, reaching down to rub Candace’s clit too. “You’ve been a very good girl,” she says, “and you’re taking such good care of my princess. Can you come for me?”

Context is everything, Candace thinks. Normally she’s not into coming on command, but Elektra requests it of her with surprising gentleness, and she’s _so_ wound up anyway that that’s all it takes before she’s orgasming as loudly as she can with another woman sitting on her face.

“Good,” Elektra murmurs. She keeps moving her hips through Candace’s orgasm and aftershocks, finally slowing once Candace has quieted. “Princess, I’d like you to come too.”

Karen nods frantically, whimpering as she finally lets herself reach her release. There shouldn’t really be any surprise about the fact that her upper body goes just loose enough that Elektra will need to steady her a bit.

Elektra, of course, obliges, letting Karen fall against her just a bit. “Good girl,” she says, stroking Karen’s hair with the arm holding her up. She uses the other arm to reach down and idly stroke whatever parts of Candace she can reach. “You’re both good girls, in fact.”

“Thank you,” Candace mumbles, leaning back and gasping a little bit for air. “Glad I impressed.”

“Oh yes,” Elektra assures her. “And I assume that it was pleasant for you too?” She’s smirking as she says it, since Candace’s volume earlier nearly spoke for itself.

“Yeah,” Candace agrees. “I kinda feel like jelly, but in a nice way.”

“That’s understandable,” Elektra says, amused. “Princess, I’m going to move you off of Candace in a moment, is that alright?”

Karen nods. She’s been feeling a little silly _not_ moving, actually, but she wasn’t about to complain. She does murmur a question, though, wrinkling her nose slightly.

Elektra can guess that Karen’s asking for help cleaning herself up, so she smiles and says, “I’ll take care of you, darling, don’t worry.” After pulling the dildo out of Candace, she stands up and goes to retrieve some tissues. She sets the box down and then helps Karen off of Candace. “Would you like some of these too, after I untie you?” she asks Candace. She is, of course, cleaning up Karen herself.

“Probably,” Candace says, laughing sort of breathlessly. “I _feel_ fucked out, so I can only guess how I must look.”

Chuckling, Elektra finishes cleaning Karen and then starts to untie Candace. “You look adorable,” she says. “I’m sure your girlfriend would agree.”

“She would,” Candace says smugly. “She sounds too busy to ask right now, though.” Since she can hear Claire rapidly approaching orgasm across the room.

“Perhaps,” Elektra says with a little shrug. She hands Candace some tissues and pulls Karen into her lap.

This makes Karen giggle fondly, leaning back against Elektra. (Sitting in Elektra’s lap is always funny because technically Karen’s the taller one between them, but she also really likes it.) Her gaze travels across the room, from Claire and Misty playing with the vibrator (it’s a good one, she knows) to Jessica and Trish on the bench (Jessica, apparently having already come, is working on rubbing Trish out; Trish is grinning, her face still wet) to Colleen eating Hope out (adorable seems like the wrong word but it’s the one she’s thinking). And she just hums contentedly. How could she do anything but?

Elektra runs her fingers through Karen’s hair, also surveying the various pairings. “I’m glad everyone’s having such a good time,” she murmurs. “Exactly as I planned.”

Somehow, despite being about two seconds from coming, Claire hears her and yells, “Elektra, I’m pretty sure I planned this _oh god!_ ”


End file.
